The Reaping
by Nybigfoot
Summary: When they come, they come for blood.
1. Surprise Visitor

_The following story is based upon 'The Sixth Sense,' a contest started by youtube user Shaestel. _

_In this story, Dimitri is the son of the devil, and a major antagonist. Aurora is an immortal were-panther, who feeds on the blood of the gifted ones. Moses is a character contanstly in turmoil. Sinbad is Dimitri's lover. Tiana is Moses' lover, and a government worker. _

_Enjoy!_

_I, I just wish _that you wouldn't do this," Sinbad's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. He'd stopped shouting long ago; it didn't seem to have much purpose anyway.

"I know," Dimitri sighed heavily, "But baby, I don't have much of a choice, now do I? You saw what he did to us." Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment, and then walked across the room to where Sinbad was seated. Gently, he put his arm on his lover's shoulder.

Sinbad dared to look up at Dimitri; pleading in silent defeat. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the sound of the front door slamming open had captured their attention.

"Dimitri!" A soft, feminine voice cried out. "Dimitri!" She called to him again, the sound of her footfalls echoed on the staircase.

Before long, she had reached the end of the hallway. Dimitri put his hand to his temples and breathed in deeply before exhaling as slowly as he could. Sinbad's amber eyes glowed with disdain, but he said nothing.

And then the door to the room where they were sitting flew open. She whirled into the room, her long blond hair bouncing with each step she took. "Oh Dimitri," she threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek."

"Aurora." He feigned a smile, and looked at Sinbad.

"Sinbad," Aurora eyed him coldly.

Sinbad groaned loudly. "Can we talk for five minutes without your stupid whore interrupting?" He seethed, making a move to exit the room.

"Tell me," Aurora's voice stopped him, "how does it feel, being the devil's bottom bitch and all? I bet the fire must get a bit... uncomfortable." She giggled.

Sinbad turned around within a split second, and drew his knife on her. She growled like an angry panther, her round black pupils becoming feline slits.

"Enough," Dimitri's voice commanded loudly-inhumanly loudly. Aurora looked from him to Sinbad and pouted. Sinbad threw his hands into the air and made for the door.

"Sinbad, wait" Dimitri called after him. The only reply he got was the sound of the slamming door.

Dimitri growled angrily. "Fuck him," he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"You have." Aurora countered with a raised eyebrow, her lips twisting into a mischievous grin.

Dimitri finally looked deep into her azure eyes. "What do you want?"

Aurora looked over the room idly before finally choosing a seat opposite Dimitri's.

She sank into the velvet cushions, ignoring both him and the rest of the world. Absentmindedly stroking her flaxen locks, she gave Dimitri a cold blank stare.

"Aurora?" he broke the silence.

"Hm?" She continued to stroke her hair.

"Why are you here?"

She considered his question for a long while, not bothering to indulge him with a speedy answer. Finally, she exclaimed, "You'll never guess what I discovered today!"

Dimitri sighed, "Aurora, now is not the time for gam-"

"I never said it was a game." She interrupted him tersely. Her once sweet voice had become harsh and bitter; cold fury glazed her blue eyes.

"Anyway," she began again, "do you recall a boy by the name of Moses?"

"Why do you ask?" Dimitri countered.

"Well, you brought his tormentor, Rameses, back to life, did you not?"

"Indeed." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"And you're aware of his gift then?"

Dimitri turned his full attention on Aurora, looking deep in her eyes. She was plotting something, and he knew it.

"Yes, he can inflict his pain on others, can't he?"

"Correct," Aurora smiled lightly, "now, the one called Rameses that you resurrected, he torments Moses and his companions. He causes chaos, the chaos that you're so fond of."

Dimitri laughed in a sense of confidence at his creation. "Yes, it is rather spectacular, isn't it?"

"Simply marvelous," Aurora rolled her eyes. "But, my darling, you are missing the bigger picture." She stood from her seat, a cold fire in her eyes. "If we are able to harness Moses' ability, to cultivate it, to allow him to better his skills, do you realize the advantage that we'd have... if he were to join us?"

Dimitri's brown eyes widened with desire. A startled laugh escaped his lips. "They couldn't touch him... he could be the secret weapon we've been searching for..."

"Precisely." She smirked.

"But," Dimitri's smile faded, "we have no leverage. He thinks his gift a curse. Of course, we could create our own leverage, but even then... he will not be so readily inclined to aid us..."

"Perhaps not now," Aurora purred loudly, "but I think... we can take care of that."


	2. Moses' Choice

."Moses sat alone in his chambers, his chest heaving with gentle sobs. Only moments before, Rameses had come. He had his way with Moses again... and this time, there was nothing he could do. Moses' power had left him the one time he had truly begged for it, and he couldn't understand why. He shuddered at the horror, the violation... the shame. But it was better him than Tiana.

He almost smiled at the thought of her, and her beautiful eyes peering deep into his own. However, with each day Rameses' desires grew. Moses no longer knew how long he could protect Tiana from his brother's lust. But no; he and Tiana would flee the kingdom before he let that happen to her. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep, for beautiful dreams that would take him far from here...

And for a long while he sat alone in the dark, in total silence. His tears had finally stopped, though. His eyes ached and his head throbbed. But his dreams brought him only memories, memories of what Rameses had done to him, and what he had done to those he loved...

"There, there, child," a woman's voice cut through the darkness of the chamber, rousing him from slumber. Startled, he sprung out of bed to face her. "Who are you?" He called out, trying to veil his surprise. Her voice was unfamiliar; he was not expecting visitors.

Only her shapely form was visible in the dimly lit room. She moved closer to him, but he retreated several paces backwards.

"Who are you?" He called out more forcefully, striking out at her in the darkness. He heard her gasp, and fall to the ground, gently sobbing. Shocked at what he had done, he bent down to help her up.

"I'm sorry..." he choked back tears, "I didn't know- I thought," He stopped himself and brought her over to the light.

She continued her gentle sobbing. Her eyes were closed, her hands covering her face. He cursed himself for acting with such hostility towards her... she was only a girl. By the light of a torch, he examined her. Long, wavy blonde hair hung down from her head and stopped at the small of her back. Her frail little body shook violently with the force of her sobs.

And then at once, she removed her hands from her face, and looked deep into his eyes. Moses pulled backwards in surprise. Her eyes reflected back the light of the torch; they glowed an eerie, emerald color, like those of the palace cats. She smiled, revealing a mouth filled with jagged fangs.

"Surprise!" She giggled venomously. He went to flee, but he was stricken from behind. Everything went black.

"How long is it going to be until he comes to?" Aurora paced the room. "You shouldn't have hit him so hard!" She snarled at Dimitri, who simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh shut up Aurora. He'll be awake soon."

She glared at him angrily and folded her arms across her chest. And then a small moan passed from Moses' lips; he stirred slightly. Aurora whirled about to face him, a sinister smile snaking its way across her face.

Gently, she brushed the fly away strands of hair that had fallen onto his face. Groggily, he opened his eyes. "Rise and shine, darling," she smiled at him, scratching his face with her nails. He threw his arms up, and his left face collided with her face. An animalistic roar erupted from her throat as she stood up and backed away.

Desperate to escape, Moses began to crawl backwards. Crimson blood spilled from Aurora's split lip. Her hand shook slightly as she wiped the blood from her face; she licked her index finger and hissed angrily. Dimitri clapped his hands and laughed. "You were right, Aurora," he chuckled, "he is our secret weapon!"

She snarled at Dimitri, but decided that pursuing Moses was far more important. She couldn't let him escape. By this time, Moses had risen to his unsteady feet. He sprinted across the room and towards the door. He heard footfalls behind him, but he refused to look back. Soon he would be free! He jumped over a table, and looked back in surprise when he heard the wood splinter and dishes fall to the ground. A leopard now pursued him, with imperious feline eyes and large white fangs.

But he ran faster than even he thought he could. His lungs ached and stung from the force of the air that entered and left them. His legs felt ready to give way, but he couldn't give up yet. And then a blow to his stomach sent him to his knees, ending the chase.

A man with a thin mustache and scruffy beard stood over him, smirking in accomplishment. Moments later, the leopard skidded to a stop and transformed into Aurora.

"Come now, Aurora! Can't chase anything but yarn and mice?"

She hissed dangerously at him. "Sinbad, this is not the time." She dusted herself off and stared at him coldly. She closed her eyes, looked up towards the sky, and flipped her hair into his face.

"Bring the prisoner to Dimitri. Come, follow me."

Moses squirmed against Sinbad's grip, but it was useless. Finally, he gave in, and no longer resisted.

When Aurora entered the room empty-handed, Dimitri's passive grin curled into a frown, however, it quickly transformed into a more familiar expression - an impish grin. Sinbad followed Aurora, his arm around Moses' neck.

"Your timing's impeccable," Dimitri laughed, getting up to greet Sinbad.

"Don't thank me yet," Sinbad countered, "he's a sly one." He tightened his grip on Moses, almost strangling him.

"Sinbad, could you try not to snap his neck?" Aurora flashed him a specious grin. He loosened his grip.

"Dimitri," she turned her attention towards him, "it's time."

He winked at her, "Rameses!" He clapped his hands. Moses' eyes darted wildly about the room, and focused on the shadows at the far end of the room. Out from the shadows stepped Rameses, his brother, his pharaoh, his worst nightmare.

Aurora strolled over to Rameses and rested her head on his bare, muscular chest. Gently, she traced her fingers over the contours of his pectorals; she purred like a playful kitten, and walked back towards Moses.

"Well, Moses, here's your chance." She blew Rameses a kiss. "It's time to see what you can really do. After all this time... all the hate, the shame... you should jump at the opportunity to take your revenge."

Moses narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head wildly. "No! I won't be like him! I won't be like you! I won't have his blood on my hands!" He lunged forward, but Sinbad restrained him.

She sighed melodramatically. "I'd feared that it would come to this. So bet it Moses, you've chosen this fate not for yourself, but for her."

She snapped her fingers, and two burly men lead a bound woman into the room. It was Tiana.

Moses' heart sank. "No!"

Aurora smiled wickedly at him, and declared, "Since you will not fight, I shall give Tiana to Rameses!" Rameses gawked in disbelief. Without wasting a second, he bolted towards Tiana. Moses struggled against Sinbad's grip, but couldn't break free. Rameses pushed Tiana to the ground; she groaned loudly and writhed from his touch, but he pinned her down. He tore her dress.

It was too much for Moses. He screamed, "Don't touch her!" And in an instant, Rameses doubled over in pain and died.

Aurora looked from Sinbad to Dimitri. The three of them wore wide-eyed expressions, conveying their intense interest and awe. Aurora bent beside the kneeling Moses, and stroked his goatee. "You've proven yourself well, my pet." She stood and barked, "Dimitri, send the girl away. We have work to do..."

"No!" Moses interrupted. "Tiana stays with me!"

Aurora shot him a dangerous look, her face flushed with rage, "You dare to question my-"

Sinbad fell to the ground with a howl of pain; he wretched and groaned again.

"If you want HIM alive," Moses smirked at Dimitri, "You will listen to me."

Aurora's pink lips parted as her mouth slowly opened. Dimitri stood and said calmly, "Let him be, Aurora."

For a long while, she watched Sinbad suffer, a cruel scowl on her face. "I said let him be!" Dimitri's voice filled the whole chamber.

"As you wish it!" She spat at him and stormed off.

Moses and Tiana exited the room.


End file.
